Underneath Your Skin
by Steel Fang
Summary: AUIt started as a dare. Then into blackmail. Blushing. Little Crushes. Kisses. What they don’t know is their biggest obstacle is waiting just around the corner. KouXAya R&R!


Underneath Your Skin, By: Steel Fang

Summary: It started as a dare. Then into blackmail. Blushing. Little Crushes. Kisses. What they don't know is their biggest obstacle is waiting just around the corner. Kouga X Ayame pairings.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Inu characters :o(

Chapter 1: The Dare

(Ayame's P.O.V)

"Ayame truth or dare?" Kagura asked. My roommates decided to play a little game of truth or dare. I would have chosen Truth if only I wasn't drunk.

"Dare.." I answer as I put my finger in a glass of cold water. I was soo stupid! The girls around me began oohing and ahing. I began laughing like a maniac. Kagome! Sango! Why didn't you guys stop me from embarrassing myself?

"I dare you to go out with Kouga Oukami!" Kagura laughed.

Say no! "Sure!" I laughed, I laid back. Luckily before I fell asleep I heard.

"Yo Kagura.." Kanna Kagura's personal cheerleader asked. "Did you caught it on tape?"

"Yup.." Then I fell asleep. Now I'm getting ready for this stupid date. I guess it was mostly my fault for revealing too much that day at lunch....

Ayame, Kagome and Sango walked down the halls. Everybody stopped in their tracks and watched the three. They were the most popular girls in that high school. No one dared to mess with them except for Kagura, Kanna and Kikyou.

"Kagome Sango," Ayame paused. "Where are you going?" Ayame asked when Kagome and Sango went to the wrong hallway. "Aren't you gonna eat lunch?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, Then at Ayame. "I'm soo sorry Ayame." Kagome started. "Me and Sango already have something planned."

Sango bit her lip. "Is that okay?"

Ayame sighed. "Uh.. Sure.."

Kagome and Sango smiled. "Okay see you after lunch!"

Ayame growled and turned to the lunch room. All eyes went on her. Ayame clenched her fist. She grabbed a sandwich and threw 1.50 at the lunch lady. Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyou walked up to her.

"Aww.. Poor Ayame, Without your little posse you're useless!" Kikyou pointed out.

Kanna nodded. "So what are you gonna do Ayame?"

Ayame tried to smile at them but it turned out to be a grimace. "Nothing." she said simply and pushed them away. Ayame looked for a seat in sit in. "Hmm.." (AN- I hate it when that happens!) She spotted a group of geeks playing a little game. It was the same game her brother tried to show her.

"Hello." Ayame said as she sat herself down with Kouga.

Kouga looked around. "Um.. You talking to us?" Kouga asked.

Ayame frowned. 'Well no duh!' she wanted to say. "UH.. yea."

Kouga looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. They were all wearing pants that went up past their waist. Rainbow coloured Suspenders stuck out from their out-of-date jean jackets. "Wow." Miroku mumbled to himself. "You talked to us."

Ayame looked at him. "Pardon? Can you repeat that?" Ayame asked sipping some Pepsi.

Kouga looked at her. "Um.. what he means is... You never talk to us so why are you talking to us?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Look. I can speak to anyone I want. Can't I?"

Kouga nodded lightly. "Yea.. but you're..-"

Ayame was getting annoyed. "But what?"

"You're popular.. and we're geeks."

"So?" Ayame wanted to end the conversation right there. "Anyways.. You should play this." Ayame commented as she moved Inuyasha's character two steps right and two steps forward. "Now you can automatically attack." Ayame murmured. The three stared at Ayame in awe. "What? My brother taught me."

"Ahh! A group were Ayame can fit in!" Kanna squeaked.

"Yup. You Enjoying yourself with your fellow comrades?" Kagura asked.

Ayame got up. "So what?" Ayame retorted. "Can't I socialize with other people?" Ayame pushed Kagura and sat beside some other people. The three girls began to laughed until they saw Kouga looking at Ayame.

Kagura murmured something to Kanna and Kikyou then turned herself to face Kouga. "So Kouga.. you like Ayame?"

Kouga looked at Kagura. Kouga nodded sheepishly. Kagura laughed her head off. "I'm sorry." she paused. "How would you like it if I set you guys up?"

Kouga's eyes went wide. "Um.. your crazy.."

"No. I'm dead serious. To tell you the truth Ayame likes you but doesn't admit it!"

Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "You liar." he growled.

"What?! Did you just accused me of lying!?" Kagura yelled. Kouga nodded.

"Well yea!"

Kanna sat beside Kouga. "Look. Do you want Kagura to hook you guys up or what?" Kanna snapped.

Kouga gulped. "Fine."

Kagura smiled evilly. "Trust me Kouga. She won't back down."

------------NEXT DAY---------

Ayame walked down to the cafeteria with Kagome and Sango by her side. She clutched her books tightly when...

"AHH!" Ayame fell right on her ass. James Tamaku (AN-Err) walked to Ayame and helped her up. Ayame blushed. James was the most popular guy in the school. And Ayame happened to have the biggest crush on him. I mean who could resist the blue eyes!!

"You okay?" he asked. Ayame nodded. "So.. your name is Ayame right?" he asked as he began walking with her to her table. Ayame nodded still tongue tied. "If you don't have anything planned tonight or on the weekend.. do you want to er.. how to say this.. go out or something?"

Ayame smiled. "Sure!" Ayame laughed. Everything went on perfectly except for the fact that Kagura came afterwards to talk to Ayame.

"Ayame! Tisk Tisk! You forgot something that you need to do!" Kagura yelled.

James looked at her. "Really, cause' if it's really important I could wait."

Ayame stood up and whispered in Kagura's ear. "And what would that be!?" She hissed. Kagura grabbed her arm.

"Come!" Kagura dragged Ayame to the lockers and opened her locker and took her camcorder. "Look." She held it up showing a clips of Ayame drinking and saying yes to the dare.

"WHAT!? Hell no! I am not gonna back down on James to just go on a date with KOUGA!"

Kagura looked around. "Shut up okay? Do you want your social status to be ruined!"

Ayame smirked. "It is when I'm standing right here talking to you."

"Hey! I'm the one that's sacrificing here!"

"Whatever. Anyways.. it's just a dare.. you can't make me do it." Ayame laughed as she walked away.

"Hold on. You might want to see this first before I show this to the principle."

Ayame ran over. She was the kind of kid who wanted to get an exceptional grade. "What?!"

Kagura held it up. "See? That's you smoking pot on the school grounds."

"What?!"

"We dared you to do this and it work."

Ayame's eyes turned to slits. "So it's blackmail now?"

Kagura nodded. "You should at least go out with him for 2 weeks."

"No! I bet James will move on and.."

"It's either this.. or.. being expelled."

Ayame bit her lip. She slouched and walked back to James. "I'm soo sorry! I forgot.. I'm.. going to go out with.. um.."

"With? It's okay I'll totally understand."

"Okay. I'm going out with Kouga.. don't you dare tell anybody!"

James smiled. "That's so nice of you.. I'll wait until you guys.. you know."

Ayame smiled. "Trust me it's just a pity date."

James laughed. "Okay.. c you later." he bent down and kissed Ayame on the cheek. "Bye!"

Ayame smiled and waved goodbye. Too bad that she didn't know that Kagura taped every single second of it.

-----------------

So now here I am.. awaiting Kouga with his.. um.. car. I have to be sneaky. One wrong move and it's down the drains.. ..

----------------

AN: Yay! My first chappy's done! WHOO HOO! PLEASE REVIEW! I promise next one will be a lot longer than this!!! REVIEW!! And I know I bet you can't picture Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha as a geek. I can't either.. XD


End file.
